


A Long Day Away from You

by muchmoremajestic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Prompt: Tony's had a long ass day and comes back exhausted, Steve makes it better just by being there in all the ways Tony needs.Tony knows he will always be safe in Steve's arms.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	A Long Day Away from You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> A ficlet and a playlist to go with the prompt! (I'll add the link to the Spotify playlist when authors are revealed, otherwise it could give it away. 
> 
> ; )

Too many hours of meetings, emails, conference calls, reports. Everything that required Tony’s mind to run a million miles an hour all day, finally coming to an end as he threw himself into the car and Happy drove him off back to the Tower.

And back to Steve. 

* * *

Too many intel briefings, planning sessions, weapons checks, and appearances. Everything that made Steve’s mind feel like he was swept up in a whirlwind, finally over as he rode his motorcycle away from a New York SHIELD field office back to the Tower.

And back to Tony.

* * *

They arrived back at the same time. 

As the elevator doors to the penthouse closed, before Tony could even say hello, Steve pulled him into a tight embrace. Tony chose to remain quiet, returning the hug and burying his face into Steve’s neck. 

He would always be safe right here in Steve’s arms.

  
  
  
  


Playlist: a long day away from you

  1. A Cold Wind Will Blow Through Your Door by Bill Ricchini
  2. In the Mirror by Nada Surf
  3. More Than Life by Whitley
  4. Call It Dreaming by Iron & Wine
  5. We Found Each Other in the Dark by City and Colour 
  6. Don’t Go Away by Jesse Walton
  7. I Will Keep the Bad Things From You by the Damnwells




End file.
